


handle with caution

by lunarcorvid



Category: Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Pollen, let egon sub you cowards, might be slightly ooc but whatever, unexpected bob ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: Egon accidentally inhales spores from an unknown variety of fungus. Luckily, Ray's willing to help him through the side effects.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Ray Stantz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	handle with caution

**Author's Note:**

> thank u ash for giving me this idea and continuing to enable me

Eventually, Egon would chalk this up to a failure to take the appropriate precautions when handling unknown samples.

It all had started innocently enough. Egon had managed to get his hands on some new fungi samples, and naturally he had to study them extensively. Of course, one thing led to another, and probing at it with a pair of tweezers released a puff of spores. By the time Egon realized anything was wrong, he had already breathed some in. That's when the tingling started, and the gravity of Egon's mistake seemed to hit him all at once. By the time he yelled for Ray, he knew something was definitely wrong.

Loud footsteps followed, and soon Ray was there, wide-eyed in concern. "Egon! What's wrong?"

The moment they locked eyes, Egon nearly doubled over from the sheer strength of a sudden wave of pure heat, barely suppressing a groan. "Stand back!" Egon shouted as soon as Ray began to approach him. His outstretched hand seemingly itched with the desire to _touch_ Ray, to feel him against his skin--

Egon pushed the thought away and gripped the side of the table so hard his knuckles turned white. He took a moment to gather the words. It was so hard to think through the waves of pure desire flooding his mind and body. Egon took a deep breath. "The fungus... appears to have effects similar to an a-aphrodisiac." explained Egon.

Ray swallowed hard. Egon was looking at him almost hungrily, eyes dark and glazed over with arousal. It sent a shiver down Ray's spine. "So, how do we cure this?" He asked cautiously.

Egon sighed and looked away from Ray. "Seeing as there's no known antidote... I believe reaching a state of orgasm would be necessary to flush the spores from my body." He took a deep breath, shifting a little where he stood. "Ray, you know you're under no obligation to--"

"Egon, look at me." Ray had moved closer, and Egon swore he could feel Ray's body heat radiating off him, despite there still being a few feet between them. He forced himself to look up and make eye contact. "We've known each other for damn near twenty years. We've been together for several months. I want to help."

Egon shuddered. "Only if you're entirely sure."

Ray flashed him a small smile and pressed up against him, and Egon gasped. He felt like he was on fire, every nerve set ablaze with sensation. Then Ray's lips were on Egon's neck and his brain seemed to short-circuit entirely. "Good so far?"

Egon made a noise of affirmation and buried a hand in Ray's hair, urging him back down. Ray chuckled. "Must be. You're not even using words." Ray tilted his head up and kissed Egon, soft at first but becoming rougher, harder, messier. To Egon, it felt almost dreamlike, and his body seemed to automatically move with Ray's, touching and feeling as they went. Small noises threatened to escape the back of his throat, and they eventually did as Egon allowed himself to grind up against Ray's thigh.

"So _responsive,"_ Ray mused into Egon's ear, making shivers run down his body. Ray shifted and fuck, his hand was undoing Egon's belt, his fly, and finally yanking his underwear out of the way, finally exposing Egon's cock. Fingers danced over it, making Egon writhe and squirm and buck.

"You like being touched like this, sweetheart?" Ray asked with a smirk. "Like feeling my hands on you, making you feel good?"

Egon swallowed hard. "Y-Yes," he panted, the friction of Ray's hand sending ripples of pleasure up and down his spine. Ray chuckled, starting to stroke him in earnest. Pressure began to build in the base of Egon's spine, but he felt like something was missing, he needed more.

"Ray," Egon breathed, "I need more, please."

Ray's eyebrow raised, intrigued and aroused. "I'll need you to be more specific, Spengs."

Egon's hands came to cling to Ray's hips as he tried to summon the words. "F-Fuck me, Ray," Egon said shakily. "Please."

Ray's eyes widened in surprise before becoming heavy-lidded with intense arousal. "Anything you need," he breathed.

Egon's lab coat was shrugged off and tossed to the side before Ray slid off his pants and coaxed him into bending over the table. The taller man trembled underneath him as he waited. He made a choked noise when he felt Ray rub his still clothed cock against his bare ass. "God, Egon, feel what you're doing to me," Ray murmured, and Egon suppressed the urge to whine.

Fingers slid up the side of Egon's hip, then down his crack, prodding at his hole,making Egon shiver, and he's pretty sure he actually did whine this time because Ray chuckled behind him. "Say, you don't happen to have any of that mood slime lying around, do you?" Ray asked, almost as casually as if he were asking to see the morning paper. Egon gestured towards a nearby shelf, and let out a shuddering breath as the heat of Ray's body left him for the moment. Absently, he acknowledged that he must look pretty ridiculous right now, leaning over the table and naked from the waist down. Those thoughts were quieted when Ray sidled back up behind him, fingers slick, leaving warmth in their wake.

Ray paused as he inserted a finger, only to feel how surprisingly loose Egon felt. "Hey, did you...?" Ray asked, confused.

Egon's face flushed impossibly redder. _"Ahh_ \- no, it must be a side effect of the s-spores," he said, "it also seems to induce feelings of... submissiveness."

Ray felt like it was safe enough to add another finger, so he pressed his middle finger in with his index finger and Egon made a choked-off noise. "It's okay, we're the only ones here, I want to hear you." Ray's statement was punctuated by a groan from Egon as his fingers stroked over his prostate.

"Ray, I need -" He interrupted himself as he beared down further on Ray's fingers, feeling liquid fire pouring through his veins. "Need you in me, please."

Ray smiled. "Like I said, anything you need, baby." He reached into the jar of slime and slicked himself up further, though with how prepped Egon already felt he probably didn't need too much. Both men groaned as Ray slid in, and _oh god,_ Egon was already pushing his hips back into Ray's to fit more of him in.

Egon felt like he was burning from the inside out. Ray felt so unbelievably good inside him, and the combination of the spores and the slime made his head spin. "Oh, _fuck,"_ Egon breathed as Ray bottomed out. "Move, please."

Ray took a deep breath and began moving slowly, gradually speeding up. He knew he wouldn't last very long, especially with how wet and hot Egon felt, the way he was shivering and moaning desperately under him. "Wait," Ray said, "flip over, I want to see you."

Egon very reluctantly let Ray pull out, then turned. He gave a startled noise as he felt Ray coax him up onto the table and enter him again. Now they were face-to-face, and Ray drank in every noise and expression Egon made as he drove into him faster, harder, and fuck this was too good, Ray needed to be sure that Egon would cum at least at the same time he did.

"You feel so good around me, Egie," Ray said, leaning in, making Egon shiver. "I could do this forever, you look so fucking good right now, so needy."

Evidently, it was working. "Ray, please -"

A smile tugged at the corners of Ray's lips. "You like it when I tell you how good you're being?"

Egon gasped, feeling Ray's hand on his cock, beginning to pump him in time with each thrust. "Y-Yes," he panted.

"Fuck," Ray said. "You're so gorgeous, Egon, so fucking hot, you're gonna make me cum," Ray's thrusts sped up and Egon keened, each one punching more of those wonderful noises out of him. "Are you gonna cum for me?"

"Yes, Ray! Fuck!" Egon shouted. Suddenly, every ounce of tension in his body released at once, and he threw his head back and came with a scream of Ray's name, every part of him unravelling like a ball of tightly wound yarn. Ray immediately followed, filling him, the pressure of Egon clamping down proving to be too great. Once Egon was done riding out the aftershocks, he went absolutely boneless as Ray eased out of him.

"Hey Spengs, you okay?" Ray asked once he caught his breath.

Egon slowly lifted his head up, a slight smile on his lips. "Yes. Can barely move, though."

Ray sighed in relief. "I'll say. Thought you were gonna pass out at the end."

"Passing out does seem desirable right now." Egon said. "Though this certainly wouldn't be the best place for that. Imagine what Venkman would say."

Ray snickered. "Egie, please do not make me think about Venkman right now, I'm begging you."

They stayed like that for a while, thinking about what had just happened. The phrase "happy accidents" popped into Ray's mind, and as funny as it was in this context, nothing else could describe it better. They dragged themselves upstairs and rested until Egon felt good to move on his own again.

This time, he gloved up, put on goggles, and put on a surgical mask before getting within five feet of the fungus, as to not repeat the same mistake from earlier. He placed it into a jar and grabbed a marker to label it.

_For special occasions ONLY; Handle with caution._


End file.
